Blood doesn't define you
by zeppery4
Summary: When Castiel brings a 16 yr old girl to the warehouse how will the guys react, and what separates her from the rest of them? FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW!


Nephilim: half angel half human

"Cas, how could hide this? When did you even find her?" Dean angrily shouted.

"yeah Cas, I mean this changes everything- we actually have something Crowly doesn't have!" sam was in agreement with his older brother.

"I'm sorry, I needed to keep her a secret until I was sure she was out of danger." Castiel tried apologizing to his best friends.

"When did you find her?" Sam was curious about the girl, Cas was only on earth for a few years/

"A few days after I raised Dean from Perdition." Cas admitted. They were all at the men of letters lair. "We need to keep her here, her house was just ransacked by demons."

"fine, I'm sure we have another room somewhere in this place." Dean looked around.

"thank you," cas was grateful, he needed to keep her safe.

"What's her name anyway?" Dean was curious about the girl standing behind cas.

"Devin Ariel Tretter." Cas answered.

"Devin would have been fine Cas." Dean walked towards them. The girl looked maybe 16. Her face was covered with dirt. Her eyes were bright copper. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail with streaks of color in it.

"Cas, it would have been nice if you had told us that you had a Nephilim under your wing." Dean walked off. "A half-angel half-human is kinda of a big secret." The room went silent at the sound of what Devin was. Cas had killed one of her kind before, being tricked my Metetron. According to him, she was an abomination.

"Well here you go," Dean slid a burger over the table toward her. She dove face first and started stuffing her mouth.

Devin's POV

Moving in with the guys was nice, nice to finally to have other people around me. When Cas found me when I was 11 till now I had always been alone. Cas would check up on me once a month if I was luck. Except when he was dead or in Purgatory. It was a lonely year when I didn't have him.

For the first days it was fun, Sam and Dean were welcoming, I mean as welcoming as hunters can be. I also met Kevin. He spent most of his time reading that tablet in his room but it was comforting to know that there was someone at least close to my age. We became routine; Dean, Sam and Cas would go out on either a job or looking for anything that related to heaven and that son of a bitch Metetron. I would explore parts of the warehouse and the surrounding area. Then I would check to make sure everyone had everything that they needed. That Dean had enough pie; Kevin had enough notebooks and pens. That Sam's computer was charging and his books were in order and making sure Cas had enough sleeping pills (he was having a hard time with the idea of it). Then when the boys came back, whenever it was, I would go out and get supplies, food, weapons, and precautions. Finally I couldn't take being trapped anymore.

"Can I please come hunting with you guys?" I had been pestering Dean and Sam for days.

"Devin, for the last, last time no." Dean repeated.

"Dean I have been hunting since I was 12. I can take care of myself." I wasn't going to budge. I once had to ride for two days on a Greyhound bus with a broken leg.

"Way to young if you ask me." Dean mumbled under his breath. He was looking though files that the Men of Letters had left.

"Dean just one hunt is all I'm asking." I was basically tugging on his arm like a child; even being 5 ft. 10 Dean still toward over me.

"Just this once." He held his index finger.

"Thank you!" I nearly screamed; I hugged him. Even though it had only been a few months here, I thought of the guys as my big brothers. When you're a hunter and you rely on people, you have to make sure they know it; they are the only people you can trust. I let go of him and smiled.

"Fine, we leave in fifteen." He walked off. I ran to our weapons hold. I went though and picked up a rifle and a knife. I ran to my room and got my favorite leather jacket and headed to the impala.

I got in the back with Cas while Dean took the wheel and Sam took he's regular place shotgun.

"So where are we going?" I was finally going somewhere with the guys for the first time.

"There's a building a few miles outside town and we think they have a fallen angel that worked close with Metetron before he uh- deserted heaven." Dean started the car taking a sneak peak at Cas to make sure he was ok, but Cas was enveloped in his own thought. Dean turned on his rock we drove to the building where they the demons were. We hid in the brush preparing ourselves.

"So are all demons?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," I answered quickly. Sam and Dean turned to me.

"Being part angel I can the demons black eyes." I explained. They shared surprised looks and turned back around.

"Can you also take those demons out like the angels?" Dean called over his shoulder.

"I could probably stun them for a little bit but not kill them." I had never tried before but never hurts to try.

"Dean no- I refuse to let Devin out there." Cas spoke up. It took me by surprise, Cas had never really asked about my well being. When he would check up on me but he wouldn't really care about my broken bones, gashes, or bruises.

"Cas, we have something that would make it easier of us to take on the demos, I mean we brought her along might as well have her do something." Dean explained. Sam seemed in agreement.

"Cas- I'll be fine, I'll never find out what I can do if I never do anything." I wanted to find out what being a Nephilim was all about. Cas looked reluctant, but finally sighed which meant he let me. I got out of the car and walked down to the building. I breathed in deeply and walked toward the demons. They all had black eyes, it didn't matter if they chose to show them or not. You won't believe how many demons just walk among us and no one notices it.

Then the demons saw me. There were about eleven surrounding the building. Three started walking up to me; I gathered up all the energy I could and did exactly what came natural, I put my hand at their forehead and felt a surge of energy through my body. Light came from the demons eyes and he fell over; I could tell he wasn't dead but just knocked out. I did the same thing to the next two demons. The guys came running up behind me, they started killing the demons I left behind, each guy had 1 demon to kill. When they caught up to me Sam and Dean gave me a pat on the back, but when Cas passed me he gave me a worried look. He must have known how tired I was. I felt like I had just stayed up 3 days straight.

We broke in the building expecting demons to surround us, but there were none, that was our first red flag. There were three hallways to choose from.

"Ok, Dean right, I'll go straight, Devin and Cas take the one on the left." Sam huffed while holding his gun. We reluctantly split up, I knew all of us didn't want to go separately but if they did have a fallen angel here we couldn't waste our time.

Cas and I walked down the hall without any sound. Then out of nowhere a demon grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear _Accept it._

"Devin!" Cas turned around and reached for the demon knife a second too late. The demon then exited there body. I started gasping and trying to make since of what the demon meant. Cas looked worried at me. I wondered if he knew what the demon meant. We walked a little further in silence before Cas spoke up.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah totally fine." I lied.

"Because I know how tiring it is to take out a demon fully, even for angels. I'm honestly surprise you're still standing." He gave a half-smile. I stopped, I couldn't take in anymore. Ever since Dean had mention that the angel we be saving might have something to do with Metetron I couldn't stop thinking about how Cas told me about how he lost his grace. Including the part of killing a Nephilim. "Did I say something?"

"Am I abomination?" I spat out. Since Cas told me Metetron said that about my kind I had always wondered if Cas thought it too. I thought of Dean as my friendly brother, the one I joke around with; I thought of Sam as my brother I go to when I have something serious on my mind. I thought of Kevin of my ranting brother; but Cas was my brother that I had always tried to make proud, the one you never wanted to let down.

"According to Metetron yes." He answered.

"Not according to him- according to you Cas. Do you agree with him?" I breathed. I couldn't bear the answer if it was bad.

"No, I don't. I find you interesting in your powers, yes you are in heavens eyes but I've never been one to agree with heaven." Cas gave his half smile. I huge wave of relief washed over me. I was about to say something when a wall split us. I turned around surge toward Cas but I just the wall. Pain shot through my shoulder.

"Castiel!" I screamed. I questioned myself, I never said he's full name. I listened for an answer, silence was my only comfort. I turned around and saw the black hallway. I sped walked down it, listening to anything that might be the guys. Suddenly I popped out in room. It was cement with about 20 ft ceiling and windows showing the overcast sun. It was filled with about six demons. I could probably knock out half, but without anything to kill them with I was trapped.

_Damn it!_ I silently cursed for leaving both my gun and my knife in the impala. But they didn't come to get me. They just started at me.

"Should we?" one said in a man's body with black hair.

"Crowley would want her." The one in the blond woman's body agreed.

"Have you no loyalty?" The demon in what looked like a manager of a bank scorned the other. Her voice was harsh and sharp. Then a loud bang came from the door.

"Damn it." Dean cursed behind it. The demons looked at each other wondering what to do with me. I ran forward and put my hand on their head and knocked out one. The door busted down; I put both of my hands on two of them and also knocked them out. The last 3 were about to escape but Sam started shouting an exorcism. All three of them were sent back to hell. My body gave out and I slumped to the ground on my knees.

"Kill those." I barely pointed to the three on the ground. Dean went over and stabbed them with the angel blade (thank God we kept that).

"Nice job Devin," Dean gave me a pat on the back. I had to catch myself before I fell to the ground. "Ok common," He put one arm over his neck. "Cas, little help." He called to Cas. He ran over and put my other arm over his neck; my feet were now dragging. I remember being laid down in the impala before passing out.

I woke up in my room. I walked out and I figured I was home alone, not seeing the impala confirmed that at least Sam, Dean and Cas were gone. I went up to Kevin's room and saw a not taped to the door. _Went with the guys._ They probably went out for the heck of it. I walked down into the kitchen and saw it was 10:34; my stomach growled.

I heated up a bowl of left over pasta. The guys probably went out for a drink. Suddenly I felt the pressure in my mind again. _No, please not again_. Ever since coming to the warehouse I had started getting these splitting headaches. They were small at first but lately they had started getting worse and worse. _Come on, let me in. I have answers._ Answers sounded good. When Cas finally told me what I was I had become obsessed with finding out who my father was. The pain suddenly became unbearable; I dropped my bowl and dropped to my knees. The bowl shattered cutting my already bruised knees. Suddenly he was standing next to me, the guys had never told me what he looked like but I knew who he was. I know he was only in my head but I felt like he could hurt me.

"Now, just because I'm the devil doesn't mean I will hurt you." He acted like he was going to pet my face but stopped inches from my face. "Now, how about letting me into that pretty little head of yours." Lucifer smiled.

"Never." I spat.

"Well we'll just have to change that." He snapped his fingers. Blood started running from my ears. My head felt like it was cracking down the middle. I still shook my head no. I looked up at him as he shrugged, this time I felt wetness on my stomach, I lifted up my stomach; blood was now running from my stomach from a non existence wound.

"You know it, accepting it will just make it easier." He bent down next to me. I then felt my ribs cracking one by one. I let out a scream, I couldn't suppress it. Then the guys burst through the door, they saw me on the ground and ran over.

"Oh god, Devin?" Sam put his hands on my shoulders to hold up my head. Blood was now running from my mouth and my body felt like it was on fire. Cas, Dean and Kevin were behind Sam. Invisible Lucifer standing to the side.

"Now how bout we make this inserting," he sarcastically asked. Cas then doubled over in pain. _No!_ I screamed in my head. Now that he was human he couldn't heal himself. Blood was also now pouring out of Cas's mouth. "There we go."

"Cas!" Dean ran over to him. "Devin, what's happening?" Dean was scared now.

"F-fine." I stammered. My mouth tasted like it had pennies in it. Sam, Dean and Kevin all looked at me questionably. "Lucifer is my dad." I whispered.

"What?" even Dean looked worried now.

"Yeah Devin what was that." Lucifer smiles and put his hand up to his ear to emphases.

"Lucifer is my father!" I screamed as loud as I could. Then it all went away. The blood, my head, my ribs were even fixed. Cas was now sitting down with Dean beside him; all of them staring at me.

"What?" Sam was the first to speak. I knew they all heard me. I looked at Cas.

"Did you know?" I croaked.

"I had my suspicions, but no I didn't know for sure." He said sadly. _Now, was that so hard?_ He was in my head. I broke down; I crossed my arms and cried. Cas then got up and came over to me. I looked up and he hugged me. Cas had never hugged me. The only thing I had ever gotten from him was a handshake. I cried more into his shoulder; through my tears I saw Sam. I felt guilty of what my father did to him in the pit.

I regained myself and Cas and Dean helped me back into my room where I stayed for most of the next day. When I did came out the second day, no one mention what had happened. Sam sat at his desks going over the Men of Letters books, notes, and artifacts. Dean was across from him cleaning his guns. I suspected Cas was helping Kevin. It was like nothing ever happened.

That night we had food from a diner in town. Sam, Dean and Cas ate at their desks while Kevin went back to his room. I went on the roof; it'd help me clear my mind looking up at the sky and wondering what Metetron was doing right now. I heard the hatch open and Sam came out. He took a seat beside me and we sat in comfortable silence for a little while.

"You know I don't blame you for what Lucifer did to me right?" he asked. I sighed, I had felt guilty about that; fathers are supposed to be nice to your friends- not torture their soul in hell for a year.

"Yeah I know, but I know you remember it when you look at me; you remember hell and Lucifer." I started at my fries. I had never told anyone but I could sometimes turn on my own little angel radio. I could any catch pieces, and if I stayed on it too long I could pass out or throw up; but one phrase I caught was _Lucifer is torturing Sam._

"At first I did, and sometimes I still do, but you have to come out more for me not to." He laughed and pushed me on the arm.

"Deal," I agreed. "Let's go down with Dean and Cas." We went off the roof and down to the desk area. We all ate at the table; we talked and laughed just like normal people, it felt weird.

The next few weeks went by without so much a worry, the guys went out, I stayed home occasionally going out to the town just checking out things. One day while I was out I found a scrawny German Sheppard. I knew that Dean would be mad that we have another body to take care of and a mouth to feed, but I kept following me around so I ended up taking it back to the warehouse.

The Winchesters and Cas came back around midnight that night. I was playing with Padfoot, (I named it after my favorite Harry Potter character) at the desk. I had fed him some leftovers just to make him look less sickly. Dean was the first to enter the room and Padfoot ran up to him.

"No," Dean said as soon as he saw Padfoot. "Devin no." Dean was never a fan of dogs is what I had heard from Sam.

"Oh, hey boy." Sam automatically bent down and started petting him. I knew Sam would want to keep him. Cas look curiously at Padfoot as he attempted to smell Cas.

"Dean, I already bought him food," I did really I had a bag of dog food in my room. Just hoping Padfoot hadn't ripped open it yet.

"And you managed that how?" Dean crossed his arms.

"From the old lady down in the bank." I said meekly. But I had good reason, last week I didn't even brush my hair that morning and she called me whore. Plus she always wore designer things and she wasn't going to miss 15 bucks. "Come on Dean, I'll feed him, wash him and he'll sleep in my room; plus no matter what you say will make me get rid of him." I crossed my arms. He puffed and went to his room. I knew it meant he didn't want to argue therefore I won. It felt homey with a dog know. I had never had one but it felt good that he would protect us even though he didn't know half the stuff that was going on out there. I went up to my room along with Padfoot. I laid down in bed then Padfoot jumped up. "No way-you get the floor." But he begged with his soft brown eyes. "Fine, only tonight." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep haunted by Lucifer.

_I was surrounded by fire. Screams echoing from nowhere. I tried to cover my ears but my arms were stitched to my sides. Then it was silent and then another piercing scream rang through my head, but I knew this one- it was Deans. His scream was loud and deep; then when Dean's subsided Sam's scream was next, I could imagine him screaming in hell; then came Kevin's it was hollow and full of hurt. Finally Cas's scream happened- I had never heard Cas as much raise his voice. Then Lucifer's voice filled the area "This is what will happen, you will cause this." _

I woke up panting. Padfoot looked at me with worry. I petted him on the head; I took a look around my room to make sure I was in my room.

It was nothing special; it had concrete walls with two windows. The only things in the room was my bed, a small dresser to hold the little cloths I had, a desk with my favorite books I brought when Cas took me here; _Harry Potter, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Great Gatsby._ On the walls there were only three things, a picture of my mom and me, I had her same curly red hair, I couldn't remember the picture since I was only 2 or 3 when it was taken. Beside it was my first gun- a M1911. I bought it when I realized what was out there.

Finally there was a picture of all of us- me, Kevin, Dean, Sam and Cas. I had found the old camera in a box and started taking pictures with it. It took me forever to get this one. On a rare occasion we were all in the main room with the desk in the middle; Kevin was looking up from his angel tablet for a second, Sam did his classic half-smile with papers in one hand and a beer in the other. Dean had his feet on the desk across from Sam and had a beer in front of him and cleaning his gun in his hands. Cas was standing in the back with his usual plain face, he had been looking over Kevin's shoulder to see the angel tablet. Then there was me squatting in front of the desk. I had set the timer and got in position and yelled "Hey guys look!" right before the flash went off so I got all of them.

I shook my head from the flashback then got up put on a jacket and ran to the kitchen Padfoot following on my heels. I grabbed an apple and tossed Padfoot a week old biscuit.

"Going out." I yelled at Kevin who was also in the kitchen. He nodded. I glimpsed at the clock and saw it was 12:23. I ran outside with Padfoot and strolled to the forest. We walked in silence; through the forest to town and on. We walked for about two hours. _ Ok just a little further. _ I decided in my head. I cut down an alley and turned around to make sure Padfoot was right behind me. When I turned around and saw a demon in front of me. I automatically put my hands up put they were forced to my sides.

"Well aren't you a little pretty?" a man strolled toward me. His thick Scottish accent fit well with his beard and face.

"Crowley." I muttered.

"At your service," he bowed. "Now what would Lucifer's daughter be here alone?" I was shocked, I had no idea how Crowley found out about my dad. "Oh don't worry, those demons that let you live are dead." He smiled and walked over to me. Padfoot started barking, Crowley simply snapped his fingers and Padfoot went flying into a building. He hit it with a sickening crack and fell to the ground. "Now how bout you come with me, pretty?" He grabbed my shoulder and everything went black.

No one's POV

Dean, Sam and Cas arrived back at the bunker around 6. Kevin was passed out on the coach.

"Devin?"Cas called.

"She's probably somewhere playing with her dog." Dean said. "Up and admen Kevin." Dean pushed Kevin's feet off the couch. He looked surprised by their presence.

"What time is it?" Kevin yawned.

"6:12." Sam looked at his watch.

"Holy crap." Kevin quickly got up and ran toward Devin's room. "No, no." He ran back downstairs. "Did you all see Devin outside?" Kevin was in a panic.

"No why?" Dean tried to gulp down the worry in his voice.

"She's been gone for almost 6 hours." Kevin breathed. They all hurried to the impala and sped into town. They looked for almost an hour before Sam spotted Padfoot in an alley. They got out and ran over to the wounded dog. Sam bent down and checked if the dog was alive. Padfoot was barely breathing.

"I got the dog." Sam stated. Dean, Cas and Kevin looked around the area for any sign of where Devin could have gone. Dean bent down near the footprints.

"Dammit Sulfur." He cursed. They all knew what it meant. Crowley had her.

Devin's POV  
I woke up in what looked like a prison cafeteria, except there were no tables and chairs. There was just the stricture I was on, a table full of weapons. Then Crowley burst through the doors.

"Ah good you're awake!" he smiled. "I didn't want to torture you while you were knocked out because, well, where's the fun in that?"

"I thought Sam cured you?" I asked. I had known about how Sam did the trials but stopped because it was going to kill him.

"Oh, that," he cooed. "Yes, part of me is now cleansed. But the other part is more twisted than ever," he picked started going through what he had on the table. "Imagine have a bipolar disorder. Except going from happy to angry in minutes or hours, it switches from day to day; and today my twisted part is showing itself." He picked up an angel blade. "Now shall we get started?" we walked over. "You know what's good about being you, is that your part angel, part human. So this blade hurts both parts of your soul. Takes you longer to kill, but ah-details." He stabbed the blade in my shoulder. I screamed; I could feel it hurting both parts of my soul. I bit my lip to restrain myself. "Now just answer this question and it will be over, where are the Winchester along with their prophet and ex-angel?"

"Go to hell." I spat. Crowley must have not known that I was now living with them.

"Hello- King of it." He smirked. He walked back over to the table and picked up another blade- it was bigger and had clean edges. "However some of the demons are still loyal to your father. Pity, having their king locked up." He came over and cut two deep, long gashes in each of my legs. "Have you met my pet?" he whistled. I heard a bark. My body tensed up- Hellhounds. "Go at her." He ordered. The hellhound ran and started mauling on my left leg. I let out a louder scream. "Stop." Crowley yelled. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours. I looked down at my leg- the back was covered in bite and claw marks, blood was water falling out of it. The room was starting to smell metallic; I knew it could only get worse from here. "Now where are they?!" he screamed in my face. I gritted my teeth as an answer. "Well now you forced me to get creative." He picked up the angel blade again. I thought he was going to stab me again but he didn't. He started dragging it over my stomach. I was only wearing a now torn tank top and shots. "How bout I remind you everyday what you are." I was confused then he started carving into my stomach. He was writing something- I couldn't see through the tears. After what seemed like forever he let up. I forced myself to look down and what I saw made me want to cry. _Lucifer;_ my father's name was now forever etched into my stomach. I was then filled with rage and hate.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you myself." I yelled. My father wasn't my family, he didn't define me. The guys were my family, they took care of me, they loved me.

"Now how are you going to do that when your all tied up." He then punched me in the face, right in the eye. "That's for threatening." Then he got the blade and made another gash down my arm. I bit my lip so hard I started bleeding and mouth quickly filled up with blood. "That's because I can."

Then a demon burst through the doors, "Sir, we think we have found the Winchesters." He panted.

"Don't go anywhere- no like you can anyway." Crowley half smiled and disappeared with the demon.

I tried to think of anything beside the pain shooting through my body, so I thought of the first time I met Castiel.

I was 11 years old, it was the middle of spring; I was in my room doing homework when I heard my mom ran up the stairs. She burst through my door. "Get in the closet and draw the symbol." She ordered. I was used to this by now, ever since I turned 6 and started asking questions about my father my mom went off the wall and started making me memorize a strange symbol; one with a circle and a star in the middle surrounded by more little symbols. I grabbed a marker and scribbled it on my closet door. At first I thought she was drunk again, she would say weird things when she was drunk- like how my father tricked her, and how he was evil. I thought I had just another lazy dad but now I understand. When I finished the drawing she looked at me and hugged me. It caught me by surprise but accepted it. She stroked my face with tears in her eyes. She kissed my forehead, "I am so sorry." Her voice cracked. She pushed me into the closet. "Don't come out unless Castiel comes. I love you." Then she shut the door and ran downstairs. I don't really know how long I was in there but I remember hearing a bunch of shattering and screaming. Then I saw light coming through the door. The door opened and there stood a trench coated man.

"My name is Castiel. Come with me." He turned expecting me to follow. I grabbed the picture of me and my mom off my desk and did; that's when he took me to Nevada for 5 years before again movie me to the warehouse. It seemed like a lifetime ago when that happened. Then I did something I hadn't done in almost 3 years- I prayed to Cas.

I started praying to Cas the first night in Nevada. I prayed that I would be ok and that my mom was in heaven and that he wouldn't leave me. I did that every night for years before I found out that Cas was dead, I didn't even know he was alive again when he was Emmanuel. Then he went to Purgatory; Cas told me where he was when he didn't check up on me in 2 years. I know he's not an angel anymore but it felt right. Whenever I felt afraid or scared I would pray to him, I don't if it was because he was the only one that would listen, or that I just didn't want to believe that no one was listening.

"Cas," I gulped, "I know you're not an angel anymore, and you can't hear this, but um I'm here. Crowley has me, but you guys probably already know that. I don't know if I'm going to get out of here so I just want to say thank you for not abandoning me. And that," I silently cursed myself for getting a little chocked up. "You were my first real friend, and I hope you aren't disappointed by me." I finished. I willed the prayer to go to Cas.

Crowley burst through the door again, "Now that was just a big waste of time," he growled. "It was not the Winchesters sadly, but on the other hand I get to have more fun with you." He picked up what looked like a beer bottle. "Now how bout we try something creative." He lit it on fire. Crap- it was holy oil. He started pouring it on my skin; it felt like acid. I closed my mouth and wailed. The oil was now in my cuts burning even more. "Interesting." Crowley mumbled to himself, and finished pouring the fiery oil on my stomach and legs. I thought I was going to pass out. Suddenly the metal double doors made a noise like someone had just hit it.

"Dammit." I heard Dean yell behind. No, they couldn't be here, they would wake right to Crowley, and since Cas wasn't an angel they didn't have anything to protect them. They burst through the doors. It was only Dean and Cas.

"Devin!" Cas looked horrified. I looked down at my body and realized how bad I looked. I had a black eye, Lucifer carved into my stomach, gashes in both of my legs and in an arm, while the back of my left leg was basically holding on by a few tendons.

"I know, and just wait till you see my favorite part." He smiled. He disappeared and reappeared behind them. He was about to stab Dean when I screamed. I let out all of the energy I could, light shown from my chest. When it died down Crowley was gone. Dean and Cas didn't waste time wondering. They ran over and started undoing my restraints. They got me down and laid me on the ground. My jacket was luckily laying down nearby and Dean started ripping it up into strips.

"Sam, Kevin?" were the only two words I could manage out.

"Garth called and had another lead on an angel; trust me we had to beat their asses for them to go." Dean smiled away his worry. Cas looked like he was punched in the gut, he was staring at my Lucifer cuts.

"Oh god, Devin," he began but stopped. Dean followed his eyes and saw my father's name on my skin too.

"Shit." He ripped up a longer piece and wrapped it around it. "How did you do that, get rid of Crowley I mean?"

"I have no idea." I scoffed. _You're mine_. I heard Lucifer's voice in my head. I could feel him pulling down my soul. I stared up at Cas and Dean then let myself go.

"Devin!" was the last thing I heard both Dean and Cas shouting.

She was dead. Cas and Dean had watch her die. They had brought her back to the warehouse so Sam and Kevin could see. She was lying on the couch, unmoving. She was always a ball of energy; it was odd seeing her lie still now. Kevin sat in a chair constantly fiddling with his thumbs. Sam stood by the window looking out it, then at his watch then at Devin. Dean sat in a chair going over in his head what he could have done so she could still be alive. Cas stood over her, face cold and hard. He had failed her again. He filled with anger.

"Dammit!" Cas went over to the shelf and knocked off everything on it. It took the rest by surprise.

"Cas," Dean talked first.

"Don't Dean, just no…" Cas put up his hand.

"Cas you couldn't have known, you were out with us when it happened." Sam tried to ease Cas.

"Yeah Cas, I was the one who fell asleep when she was out." Kevin joined in.

"No; none of you understand. I was supposed to protect her. I was also supposed to protect her mother but she's dead and now Devin's dead to." Cas explained.

_I was in a room filled with fire, I had black smoke all around me. I turned around and saw Lucifer standing opposite of me. I gritted my teeth and clinched my fist. _

"_I'm sure you're wondering how you're my daughter anyway seeing Sam sprung me only two years ago." Lucifer said. I was curious about that though. "See even though God closed the gates on me, there were holes, of course I made them and he didn't know, for time to time I could send parts of myself up to the world to do what I wanted, cause disasters, kill people, kill angels but your mother was special. She had everything taken from her, even more than Nick here," he gestured to his vessel. "See she was married before she met me, she had a husband and a loving sister, mother and father. However one day while she was out, kitchen fire started and everyone was trapped inside. Killed her whole family. So one night while she was drunk, I figured she was the perfect mother to my child. So I sent a little part of me up there, and well the rest is history." I was shocked. " So now the million dollar question how are you Devin?" he had his arms crossed in front of him._

"_Well I just got dragged down to hell, I'm a little pissed off at you." I answered._

"_Now is that any way to treat your family?" he frowned._

"_You__ are not my family!" I yelled. _

"_Who then? Them?" he pointed up referring to the guys. "They aren't your family, well Castiel maybe but he lost his angel mojo."_

"_Family doesn't have to end with blood." I quoted a man named Bobby. Sam explained how he was basically a father to them and he quotes him to explain how they considered me their family now. _

"_I'm your father for crying out loud." He screamed and pointed to himself._

"_No you aren't. You are nothing but a coward and a scum. The closest thing I have to a father is Castiel. Father's are supposed to love," light started growing from my chest. "they are suppose to be there when you fall," His eyes had the slightest bit of worry but then it was covered up. "they are supposed to care about you," it grew brighter. "and they are not supposed to torture my friends in hell!" the light was blinding now but Lucifer didn't squint. Then it felt like someone grabbed me and started pulling me up._

"_No! You can't do this, she's mine! Bring her back fa-"_

I woke up with a gasp. I was back at the warehouse. All of the guys jumped, but then ran over.

"Devin, you're alive!" Dean game me a hug. I kept gasping like I had just came up from the water.

"Yeah, yeah." I think I was trying to reassure myself. Then it hit me, how I was back. "Cas!" I stood up to quickly and fell down again. I forgot my legs were previously hound food. "Cas, he brought me back." I got up slower this time.

Cas still looked amazed that I was top side. "What- Who brought you back?"

"God, Cas!" I exclaimed. Remember that Dean had his scar from when Cas brought him back so I lifted my sleeve. I also had a hand print on my shoulder, however mine was pure white. Everyone looked at it in awe. I hugged Cas again. "God does care Cas, he didn't leave."


End file.
